The present invention relates generally to sun visors for vehicles, and, in particular, to a sun visor having a core member and a covering assembly folded over the core member and fastened to itself to secure the core member within the covering assembly.
It is well known to provide a sun visor for the windshield of a vehicle, wherein the sun visor is mounted on the vehicle body roof for movement between a storage position adjacent the vehicle headliner, a first use position adjacent the windshield, and a second use position adjacent a side door window opening. A conventional sun visor comprises a solid inner core board of a pressed wood material and an outer cloth covering of a foam-backed cloth adhered to or otherwise connected to a kraft paper foundation. The covering is folded over the core board and is edge sewn along a seam circumjacent the periphery of the core board. More recently, there has been developed a sun visor having a molded plastic inner core. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,416, there is disclosed a sun visor having a plastic inner core and an outer covering assembly folded over the plastic core in the manner previously described. It is desired to improve the visor disclosed in this patent and to improve the assembly of sun visors.